<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BEAUTIFUL PAIN! (tang yi x shao fei oneshot) by ramkingvevo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761006">BEAUTIFUL PAIN! (tang yi x shao fei oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramkingvevo/pseuds/ramkingvevo'>ramkingvevo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Deep In Love, Homosexuality, Implied Sexual Activity, LGBT, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Meng Shao Fei - Freeform, Nature, References to Depression, Romance, Shao Fei Really Loves Tang Yi, Taiwanese Drama - Freeform, Tang Yi - Freeform, Tang Yi Has Emotional Baggage, Tang Yi Is Doing His Best, True Love, nature references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramkingvevo/pseuds/ramkingvevo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ OUR LOVE IS DAHLIA. . . ❞</p><p> </p><p>Shao Fei loves Tang Yi through all the seasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meng Shaofei &amp; Tang Yi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BEAUTIFUL PAIN! (tang yi x shao fei oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>― opinions and constructive criticism are always welcome, so please feel free to leave me a comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Like a moth to a flame, Shao Fei was drawn to Tang Yi, —even when he didn’t deserve it. Even when those dusted wings were scarred and scorched, Shao Fei pushed onward, somehow content with drowning in the flames as if it were the only thing that could set him free. He felt himself melt under Tang Yi’s touch, sighing in relief as the very flesh melted off his fragile bones. What a beautiful mess they made with raw, unadulterated passion. Tang Yi’s fingertips housed electricity powerful enough to set Shao Fei’s veins ablaze with voltage after voltage, and it would all be taken in stride, swallowed up like swapped saliva from their gaping maws. They made venom together with grinding bodies and desperate lips, animalistic in the way they tore past the skin and sank unwavering teeth directly into muscles and tendons.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Desire is a dangerous sentiment. It’s one thing to yearn for something you can’t have, perhaps human to pray for things we know to be out of reach, —but it’s another to have a taste and know, whether actively or passively, that we won’t be able to survive without it. To protect himself, Shao Fei had to protect Tang Yi. He had to reach into the fire without so much as flinching, because burning himself alive was better than frostbite. Like sleep to the freezing, Shao Fei reached for Tang Yi. . . Fingertips tinted a muted, unhealthy blue, but he paled, and he sighed, and he wilted when Tang Yi touched him, if only for a second. The sweet sound of tearing flesh, of wounds pouring freely to wash themselves clean of the pain, of the sin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what tortured romantics write about in their devastating poems at three in the morning, when the fire burns out and there’s nothing left to keep them warm. When the heart starts to beat just a few beats too slow, and Tang Yi’s likenesses fade away as easily as misty fog on the early horizon. They sank into one another, for better or worse. That’s when silly little humans venture to believe that the universe is bigger than them, just to feel the release of a suicidal rock as it begs for the chilling grip of Earth’s unforgiving surface. . . And we wish on them as they zip past, placing our hopes and dreams on the exterior of something whose beauty exists only to burn out in unglorifying ways.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tang Yi was the wind that stirred Shao Fei’s branches, stripping him bare. He was the fire that scorned Shao Fei’s supple skin, the frosty winds that chapped his lips, —he was the blooming rose in Shao Fei’s chest that had one too many thorns.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just wash me clean in the tide of your breathing, in the waves of your heartbeat, —in the ocean of your misguided, misdirected love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the cavern of Tang Yi’s chest was empty, if there was vacancy there, Shao Fei wanted to fill that. Naive as he was to believe that just enough love could heal all wounds, he saw no harm in trying. If Tang Yi were cold, he would have lit himself on fire to mitigate the goosebumps that crawled across Tang Yi’s chartered skin in much the same manner as Shao Fei’s fingertips had trailed along those very same lands. He knew the dips and the divots, knew where the soil was most fertile, knew where the hardness of rocks could be felt underhand, —knew where love had been buried under mountains of sand as if it were all one big game of pirates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang Yi sipped at his coffee, supple lips forming to the side of his mug in much the same way they formed to kiss Shao Fei, so soft, so deep, so blissfully delirious. Like french vanilla creamer into a fine, dark roast, —Shao Fei took away the bitter edge and made Tang Yi taste sweet. Clad in a neatly pressed suit, donning a rich, navy blue, Shao Fei stopped in the doorway, pausing to admire Tang Yi in the glow of the morning sunlight filtering in through the large windows. Cashmere had never looked so beautiful, had never touched skin quite as pretty.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sheath me in you, in the hiraeth of your agony, in the throes of your passion, —in bloodless, loveless fervor of your harrowing ecstasy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The emptiness quivered with an unwavering ache, pounded like a splitting pulse; recess and and retreat, resume and revive. Sometimes, forever lasts only for a moment, the length of unsteady breathing, fleeting heartbeats, and fingernails raking across the humble expanse of the human back. Tang Yi kissed Shao Fei and eternity began, —their fates wrapping, weaving, and melting together like burning wax against tender skin.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Claw the very heart out of my chest, break every bone in my body, let me hear the snap of earthly bones, tear my throat out with your teeth, —slaughter me, wreck me, ruin me. Just put me back together when the high wears off, hold my heart in your rough hands with a gentle touch, don’t squeeze too tightly. . . Save that for the grip I want you to hold on my throat when our clothes are scattered about the room and the regard you always hold for your expensive suits is thrown out the window with reckless abandonment. Just whisper to me sweetly, softly, when this shaking subsides and my body goes limp, just kiss me like you need me and tell me that you love me, even if you don’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang Yi sat beside the window in his bedroom, expression unreadable, low moonlight ghosting across his sharp features. Shao Fei laid in his bed, —in Tang Yi’s bed, in the bed they shared most nights. There was indiscernible sadness in the silvery glow, fear in the twinkling stars like they were seconds away from caving in on themselves. . . Years gone by, and Tang Yi was sad, devastated, a broken man with the shattered remains of his heart guarding his very flesh. And Shao Fei loved him anyway, maybe a little too much, perhaps a bit too intensely, and he reached out to touch, even when those jagged shards split through his skin and made him bleed, time and time again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the hostile moonlight, Tang Yi’s tide swelled, and he pulled Shao Fei to his shores.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crawl inside my body if it’ll keep you warm. Use my carcass as a blanket, drain me dry of my blood if you need the sustenance, but when morning comes and you leave again, when the sun rises and you have nothing to fear until darkness reigns again, —kiss me one last time on your way. Even if it kills me. Even if it means goodbye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cool air was numbing, both to the skin and to impending doubts, a rare moment of calmness, of serenity, and Shao Fei always embraced those moments tightly. He'd watch the sleeping city, listen to the quiet song of Tang Yi's breathing, and get lost in the starry sky up above where it kissed the heavens so deeply. Cascading across the sky like Tang Yi's internal ocean, like the tides that kept Shao Fei tied to him so effortlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me taste your moonlight, —I’ll drink it like a butterfly to nectar, a flower’s unfurling petals on the breeze. The scent permeates the air, melds into this youthful spring. Sweet like cherry wine, like honey from the dipper, and I will surrender under your divinity.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang Yi was summer, hot and heavy. Like the fire in his chest, he burned. Like the sun in the sky, he shined, reddening Shao Fei’s skin in the process, —time and time again. Suffocating, a pathetic gasp for much needed air, and Shao Fei would steal that breath from Tang Yi’s lungs. Chilled bedsheets like a cup of ice water in mid July, Tang Yi’s hands were needy, just like his kiss, and Shao Fei was desperate, much as his own. The tremble of taut muscles, moving like they’d returned to the wild, —returned to their realest, rawest, most inherently natural instincts. Seeking pleasure in the pain, begging for release in the anguish of edging, nerves screaming, skin screeching, eyes flashing white as bliss rolled them into the back of empty heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drown me in the cool waters of your love, let me get lost in your incandescent dreams. It’s not sweet nor inviting, but there’s love here in the way your hips grind on me, pestle and mortar, teasing with the taste of cinnamon and cloves on your bruised, glossy lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang Yi was autumn, tragically beautiful, stunning in the lapse of life. With the softest kiss, he stole summer away. His chill echoed in the bleakness of a new dawn, stripped bare in the rawest form. With a bitter touch, he turned Shao Fei’s vibrant greens to somber oranges and angry reds, and Shao Fei took it all in stride. In that choir of fiery colors, they died together. They burned for one another, bodies and hearts unguarded amidst searing flames. Tang Yi whisked everything away, left the world barren with his caress, —and still, Shao Fei took those fallen leaves and buried himself within them, praying for Tang Yi to join him, to touch him, to lie next to him, if only for a second.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Steal everything away, strip me bare for your eyes only, but please join me down here in the burrow of your sorrows.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang Yi was winter, icy and arid, calm and cold. Crystalline serenity, housing blizzards in the cavern of his chest and ice water in his feeble veins. He touched Shao Fei and gave him frostbite, kissed him and slowed the very flow of his blood. Plain and simple masochism, Shao Fei made himself believe that he was too hot under the sheets with their bodies pressed together to feel the impact of impending hypothermia. He ignored the numbness, pretended everything was okay. . . Closer, closer, closer. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like crackling ice underfoot, Shao Fei was careless. He allowed the snow to pile up outside, let Tang Yi trap him inside so recklessly, —let Tang Yi crack him apart piece by piece.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Snowflakes on my eyelids and redness on my cheeks, I’ll surrender the last of my warmth to you. I’ll waste it on you, let you have it even though I know, somewhere deep inside, that you don’t deserve it right now. This time, I’ll be the one to crawl inside of you. . . I’ll heat you from the inside out like a campfire. I’ll turn a blind eye to the skin that you tear from your body, look only to the blood stained snow as it glitters in weak sunlight like sequins. Until you’re strong enough to warm yourself alone, I will share my heat with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<span>In the end, Tang Yi was spring. . . Temperate, but teeming with new life. He kissed Shao Fei, and on his tongue were the seeds of new life. He touched him and they flourished, like a garden in Shao Fei’s chest. He was a warm medium, but unpredictable all the same. Painfully naive at heart, Tang Yi was a clean slate,, and Shao Fei wanted to reach for their future with the pen in no one’s hand but Tang Yi’s own. For once, the story of his life need not be tainted by the thoughts, opinions, or actions of others. He rose like the sun in early May.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Every breath, every heartbeat, every brush of fingertips, —you are one I’ve longed for. You made me feel alive, made me feel capable, made me feel normal. . . And I love you for it, Meng Shao Fei. The blossoms on your skin this season smell so sweet, and the sugar on your lips is even sweeter. When I didn’t deserve your kindness, you gave me compassion. You warmed me from the inside out, tunneled under each of my four walls, and made me believe in something so much greater than myself.</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>You let me grow before you, let me sprout for your eyes only. . . So please, when the sun rises again and your body slots into mine, —allow yourself to bloom into me</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>